Dragon Ball Reborn
by Piratekingfreddy
Summary: What if story starting from the very beginning... Bardock was a saiyan warrior cursed with the knowledge of his demise. He will do anything to prevent this fate from happening. Watch as he battles against his fate and starts to create his own for him and his family. Alternate universe where Bardock lives and shows the impact onto the story from Dragon ball to Super.


Chapter 1: The Death of Planet Vegeta

**Bardoc****k Saga**

* * *

It was a normal day for the saiyan warrior Bardock. He and his team were assigned to conquer and eradicate all life on the planet Kanassa. Due to rumors of their telekinetic powers they became a high priority for Lord Frieza. It would take a team of Frieza's elite warriors to conquer this planet. Unfortunately for the Kanassans Bardock and his team were no pushovers despite being classed as low leveled saiyans. It was easy work for the saiyans once they activated their great ape forms and became even more powerful. After that it was short work and the Kanassans were no more, or so they thought.

The morning after Bardock and his crew waking from their slumber after the hard fight were surprised by an attack from a survivor. The surviving Kanassan cursed Bardock with his telekinetic powers and revealed the bleak future for the saiyans. Not yet understanding what was happening Bardock finished him off and was flooded with images of the future. A giant meteor crashing into Planet Vegeta, a young saiyan in a pod, Frieza himself fighting a clone of himself minus the scar. It soon became too much and the warrior had passed out.

Bardock's crew had taken him back home where he was resting inside a healing tank recovering from his injuries from Kanassa. Meanwhile Bardock's crew were sent on another mission from Frieza himself. Inside the tank Bardock kept getting pummeled with images of the future. Now the images were much more clear however as it was no meteor but a supernova coming from none other than Frieza. On the other end of the supernova was himself being consumed with Vegeta.

Bardock woke startled and broke through the tank. Gasping for air the doctors tried to restrain the saiyan warrior but he was too occupied with the many thoughts going through his mind. Why was Frieza attacking the Saiyans, they proved to be one of his most powerful forces. He asked where his crew had gone and made haste to meet up with them to tell them of the bad dreams he's been having.

Upon arriving at the planet his crew was stationed at he was mortified by the sight of his crew. They had been beaten to death but one remained. It was Tora his best friend. He was gasping for air as he reached out for Bardock. Bardock vowed to avenge his fallen comrades as he took the bloodstained armband of his friend and was surprised to see Frieza's men. His dreams turned out to be vision just as the Kanassan had said. With this realization the warrior defeated Frieza's men only to be beaten by one of Frieza's personal guards, Dodoria. Thinking the saiyan to be dead he returned to his master giving Bardock the perfect opportunity to escape.

As Bardock neared Planet Vegeta he had spotted Frieza's ship and many Saiyan ships and pods heading for Vegeta. If the visions he had were truly going to happen he would need to warn the others so they could try and changed the fate that was shown within his visions. As he landed he stumbled out of his pod still greatly damaged from Dodoria's attack. He was assisted to his feet by the saiyan working at the landing area. "Damn bardock you really know how to pick a fight don't you? You know you should really head to the medical bay you don't really look so hot." The Saiyan said.

Bardock now able to stand on his own pushed the Saiyan aside. "Why are there so many ships here?" Bardock had asked the Saiyan.

"You mean you didn't receive Lord Frieza's orders? All Saiyans were to return home, can't tell ya why though it's a mystery. The only ones who are away as far as I know are Prince Vegeta who is accompanied by Nappa and your son Radditz and Paragus. He went off with a couple other saiyans headed for a planet called Vampa last I heard."

"That's not good enough, you have to tell everyone to turn around and leave. Frieza's going to take us all out along with planet Vegeta. I've got to warn the others!" And with that Bardock left the saiyan heading out to warn the other saiyans.

"What the hell is he on about? Why would Frieza attack his strongest warriors. Ha, Bardock must've bitten off more than he could chew at the last planet. Sorry Bardock but I'm not gonna lose my job because of you crazy antics." The saiyan disregarded what Bardock had said and went on with his job.

Bardock had stumbled into a bar where all the elite saiyans had gathered and collapsed on a table. "Listen everyone, Friezas gathered us here so he can kill us all. He's afraid of us becoming stronger. You have to believe me! He already killed my crew and his next target is Planet Vegeta." The man pleaded.

"Relax there Bardock I think you may have one too many." A saiyan had said. Everyone laughed and insulted the low leveled saiyan not believing any of his words. "Hey, I think he's right. Frieza probably called us all here so he could beg for mercy." Another Saiyan added fueling the laughter in the room. Frustrated he left knowing that they'd never listen and left them to their fate. The visions once again plagued his mind as he once again was consumed by the supernova. No matter what he can't let this happen. If he stays and fight he'll fight alone and die along with everyone else. Was there no other option for the Saiyan. The vision of Frieza fighting his copy once again flashed through his mind. A sudden realization hit Bardock, this was his newborn son Kakarot. He would go on to avenge him and his race long after their death. He would be the one to defeat the tyrant.

But another realization hit him, he was still on Vegeta! He had to go home and save his boy. As soon as he arrived home he was met with his wife Gine. "Bardock welcome ho.. Oh my god what happened to you!" She said rushing the injured man's side. "Are you alright?"

"Gine, where is Kakarot."

"He's in the incubator, what's going on?"

"We've got to send him off right away! Frieza will soon destroy vegeta and Kakarot needs to escape."

"What! That means we'll all be destroyed with it! Every saiyan is here on Vegeta."

"That's exactly why Kakarot must escape. I know he'll one day become a strong warrior, even stronger than me and he'll kill Frieza." Bardock said with fatherly pride in his eyes.

"Why don't we all escape then, we have to warn the others."

"They won't listen. Look take Kakarot and leave for a low level planet. Something so invaluable that Frieza wouldn't even want to go to."

"Why don't you come with us? The three of us could escape, as a family." As Gine said this tears in her eyes as she held the baby Kakarot in her arms. Bardock grabbed her cheek and gave her what he thought would be their last kiss.

"If I do they'll sense us. Your battle power is low enough to not be seen as a threat along with Kakarot's, but if I'm there they'll easily find us. Now go!" As Bardock said this he took off for Frieza's ship. He had to hold him off long enough for his family to sneak off. As he was flying he hesitated as his head throbbed like when he was receiving a vision. Something caught his eye however as he watched his family run for a ship small enough to sneak past Frieza. "It has to be you Kakarot, your mother will protect you until you're strong enough to protect her then you shall have your revenge." Bardock continued to fly towards Frieza's ship but unfortunately he was expecting this and had sent his elite warriors to meet him. Despite being injured, Bardock managed to fight his way to the ship where the evil tyrant met him."Frieza! You've lived long enough! Far too long for my liking. It's over we quit, all of us got it! We're free you can find someone else to do your dirty work." Bardock charged up his _**Final Spirit Cannon**_. "One more thing, this is from all the people who we killed in your name. Here, have it!" Bardock launched with all his power a blast that met up with Frieza's supernova and was easily absorbed. Bardock watched in horror as the tyrant was laughing maniacally as the supernova neared Bardock. He looked to his right and beyond the ball was a small ship. He could hear the mind of his wife inside. It was to his surprised though when it was shot down by some of Frieza's goons. "No way! This wasn't in the vision! Gine! Kakarot!" As Bardock screamed for his family the supernova crashed right through him and Planet Vegeta destroying the planet to mere rubble.

"No!" Bardock yelled finally gaining conscious once again. He looked around to see himself hovering about Planet Vegeta. It wasn't destroyed and upon looking up Frieza's ship was still there. "It must've been a new vision. I..I know what I must do now." As he said this he looked around and found his target. Gine was stealing a ship from the landing depot and was being yelled at by the saiyan who helped him when he arrived.

"You can't leave Gine, I've got explicit instruction from Frieza himself to not allow anyone to leave. It must be Bardock, he scared me too, almost got me thinking I should leave too." He said to Gine trying his hardest to stop the saiyan woman.

"Look I know he's right! You've got to escape as well. There's enough room for you too." Gine tried pleading with the saiyan.

"Sorry Gine I can't do that. Go ahead and take it, I'm not strong enough to stop you but I will have to report this." He went to reach for his scouter to tell Frieza's ship but was stopped when a hand crushed it and his hand holding the scouter. Upon looking up it was Bardock.

"So it was your fault. You killed my family."

"What no! They're safe and sound. I was just trying to keep my job!" He yelled as Bardock tightened his grip on the saiyan's hand breaking it. Bardock let go and the saiyan collapsed.

"You can keep your damn job, for all it's worth it's not gonna last long. You might wanna leave as well." Bardock headed to the ship where Gine and Kakarot were and was embraced by his wife.

"Are you coming too? She asked with tears and hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, gotta make sure you guys make it out safe." As he said this a giant supernova started to form on the horizon. "Come on we gotta go! Where are we headed!"

"I set a course for Earth, it has low battle power and should be safe enough for us to hide."

"No good, they'll sense our power there. We've got to go to a planet with strong enough battle power that we can fit in but low enough so that they don't have a reason to come. Think Gine think." Bardock tried to rush his wife as the ball began to grow even larger.

Gine looked at the command console and a map appeared as she frantically looked for a planet. Her eyes darted from planet to planet looking for the right one. "No not that one, too weak, too strong… wait! That one!" She pressed a planet and the saiyan ship sped away from the giant supernova that was nearing the planet. Fortunately their course was headed away from the exact opposite side of the supernova giving them perfect cover from Frieza's ship. Bardock and Gine watched in horror as their home was destroyed will all their friends and family. Planet Vegeta was no more.

Gine held to Bardock and Kakarot cried as they flew away. Bardock eyes went wide as he saw another one of Frieza's massive ships. He recognized this ship as Cooler's, Frieza's brother, ship. Fortunately they let them get away, the two were never on good terms and after Cold had named Frieza his successor he became very bitter and was always trying to one up him. Bardock came to the conclusion that this is the reason why he let them go, it was his mess and he wasn't going to clean it up.

Now far far away from Vegeta Gine headed to the command console to see if the communications worked. Unfortunately it hadn't as the ship was on emergency power which left enough to get them to their destination. "When we were still at Vegeta I told Raditz that Kakarot would land on earth but now I won't be able to tell him our new destination."

"What is our new destination?" Bardock asked.

"A planet called Namek."


End file.
